goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin, Brandon Bull, Kaiser Greedy, Ratso Catso, and Diego Misbehave at a Maroon 5 Concert
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Penguin, ''Brandon Bull, Kaiser Greedy, Ratso Catso, and Diego Misbehave at a Maroon 5 Concert ''is a grounded video out of 5 troublemakers. The boys want tickets for the Maroon 5 concert, but they were expensive, so they were told to do something else instead, but they destroyed the arena. Transcript Penguin: Hey, Sarah. Sarah West: What is it, boys? Brandon Bull: Can we go to the Maroon 5 concert? Sarah West: No. Kaiser Greedy: But Sarah, we like Maroon 5's work, so let's go see them in concert! Sarah West: Boys, I said no. We're not going to the Maroon 5 concert today. If you want to, you can watch the performance on TV. Ratso Catso: We want to go see the Maroon 5 concert! Diego: Yeah! Right now! Sarah West: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no. If you want to see the concert, you can watch it on TV. Ristar: Hey, Sarah, the TV's broken! Sarah West: Did you hear that, boys? The TV is broken. That means we can go. Penguin: Yay! Ratso Catso: Let's go! (At the GoCity Arena) Kaiser Greedy: What the-?! The tickets cost ninety dollars per person? That's impossible! Sarah West: Well boys, I'm sorry to say this, but I can't afford tickets for the concert. Ninety dollars seems like an awful lot, and I don't have that much money. Brandon Bull: What? Is this a joke? Sarah West: Don't feel bad, boys. How about we rent a movie instead? Penguin: But Why? Sarah: Because, boys, I can't afford tickets for the Maroon 5 concert. How about we rent a movie from Redbox instead? I know a good Redbox at the grocery store that has lots of good movies to watch. Ratso Catso: No! We don't want a movie from Redbox! Why should we waste our money on a movie that other people had before us? Penguin: Yeah, why should we? We want to see the Maroon 5 concert and that's final! Sarah West: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. We can either rent a movie from Redbox or we'll go back home and you won't have anything at all. Diego: That's it! We're gonna destroy this stupid arena for ripping us off with ninety dollars just to go see a band that we like perform! (The boys destroy the arena. Sarah got injured during the scuffle, so she calls Alan Cook to take the boys home early and an ambulance to take her to the hospital) Alan Cook: Boys, since you injured your babysitter and destroyed the arena, I'm taking you four home now, and you're getting absolutely nothing at all. (At home) Ristar: Boys, how dare you destroy the arena and injure Sarah? You know that the police could have got you arrested! That's it! You're grounded until Thanksgiving. Go to your rooms now. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Ratso Catso Deserves All Diego Deserves Category:All Kaiser Greedy Deserves All Brandon Bull Deserves Category:All Penguin deserves